Volver
by NiraSwan
Summary: Tras terminar el Secundario Sam decide irse a Inglaterra. Cuatro años después vuelve y las cosas no son como antes.  Feo Summary u.u
1. El regreso

**¡Hola! Ehm este es mi primer fic de iCarly y pues TENIA que ser Seddie ^-^ Espero que les guste!**

**Ah! y sí, los guiones que puse en los diálogos no son los correctos (mi profesor de Literatura me traumó con los diferentes tipos de guiones y cuál sirve para qué) pero no podía poner los correctos ¡mucho lío!**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Seni! Sin ella no habría vuelto a escribir!:D**

**iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Regresar después de cuatro años se sentía extraño para la joven que caminaba por las calles de Seattle. No había grandes cambios, pero se sentía maravillada por cada cosa que miraba. ¡Le traía tantos recuerdos esa cuidad!<p>

Se dirigió a los Licuados Locos; en Inglaterra, donde había pasado los últimos cuatro años, no había encontrado un lugar con licuados más ricos que los que había probado en Licuados Locos. Al ingresar al local se vio invadida por una extraña sensación, ¿nostalgia quizá?

- ¿Qué hay T-Bo?-saluda la rubia como si su ausencia de cuatro años hubiera sido una de cuatro días.

- ¿Sam?-pronuncia claramente asombrado-¡¿Sam?-repite.

- La misma…

- ¡Chica pero cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a Seattle?

- Ehmm podríamos decir que estoy de vacaciones… sí podríamos llamarlo así…-dijo pensativa y sonriente.

- ¡Ten!-dijo luego de una carcajada- Toma un licuado de frutilla y una dona, ¡yo invito!

- Hey gracias T-Bo-dijo levantando el vaso y dando un sorbo.

- Son 15 dólares-pronunció T-Bo tras una pausa.

- ¿Cuál es tu concepto de "yo invito"?-contestó Sam claramente molesta-No voy a pagarte-sentenció volteándose decidida, T-Bo sólo rió, la había extrañado.

Al terminar de girar se encontró de frente con la persona menos esperada. Se había preparado mentalmente para encontrarse de repente con cualquiera de sus amigos, ya que nadie sabía de su visita, pero no esperaba encontrarla y menos allí.

- ¿Samantha?

- Ah…Hola Señora Benson…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy en una especie de vacaciones…-contestó ligeramente incómoda por el momento.

- Vaya…¡cómo has cambiado en estos años!

- ¡Ay no se crea! Sigo siendo yo-respondió sonriendo.

- Sí eso parece-contestó resignada.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambas mujeres, la menor no esperaba encontrarse con la Señora Benson, y ésta no creía que volvería a ver a la rubia en toda su vida.

- Y… su hijo… ¿cómo está?-preguntó Sam, medio arrepentida por su pregunta, pero quería saber de él.

- Freddie está bien… ya casi termina la universidad…-y ambas mujeres sonrieron con orgullo-Se suponía que se encontraría aquí con Gibby, venía a consultar algo con él, pero quizá se atrasaron…-continuó Marissa, pensando en voz alta.

- Gibby…-susurró la rubia con una ligera sonrisa al recordarlo, y dejando de escuchar a la Señora Benson por unos momentos.

Va a casarse en unos meses…-continuó Marissa.

- ¿Gibby?-preguntó Sam.

- No, Gibby no va a casarse…¡Freddie!

La joven rubia abrió los ojos, producto de la sorpresa, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. _"Después de tantos años.."_ pensó agachando la mirada.

- Si esperas unos minutos, seguro los verás-le propuso la madre de Freddie.

- Oh…-estaba shoqueada por la noticia, tenía que inventar una mentira rápido-Eh ahora mismo no puedo…Es que tengo que irme…

- Ah claro-dijo algo desorientada-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

- Ehm, la verdad es que aún no lo sé…

- Sería bueno que estuvieras en la boda…sé que a mi Freddie y a Carly les encantaría que estuvieras con ellos ese día…

Sam asintió con la cabeza, mustió un "Adiós" y salió lo más rápido que pudo del Local.

_¿Carly y Freddie se van a casar? ¿Entre ellos? ¿Serán los "Señores Benson"? No pensé que esto realmente pasaría algún día…Bueno, después de todo es lo que Freddie siempre quiso, ¿no?_

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo mientras sentía cómo las emociones la invadían.

_¿Celos? ¿Por qué siento celos? No puedo estar celosa después de haberme ido por cuatro años…Además, mi relación con Freddie apenas si duró unas semanas; ¡y su amor por Carly fue de cuántos años! Pero duele ¿eh Sam? Tu mejor amiga de siempre y tu primer amor…_

Se dio cuenta de que caminaba hacia el hotel en el que estaba registrada y apuró el paso.

_No puedo culparlos… ¡Qué raro! Incluso una parte de mí se siente feliz por ellos… Y es que a pesar de todo, éramos mejores amigos, los tres…_

Sus emociones la tenían confundida, pero en los últimos años había aprendido a manejarlas de una nueva forma: la música. Desde pequeña solía componer una que otra canción, o cantar o tocar alguna en la guitarra para relajarse; sin embargo, a partir de su decisión de dedicarse a la música, componer era la única forma que sabía de reconocer y manejar sus emociones. La comida, la violencia y dormir (métodos utilizados en su adolescencia) ahora sólo le servían para aplacar las emociones fuertes y los impulsos (aún así adoraba comer y dormir, y tomaba clases de defensa personal sólo para lanzar algunos golpes cada tanto).

_Cálmate Samantha…_

Se dijo a sí misma mientras ingresaba al hotel. Subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, junto a su guitarra; tras respirar hondo varias veces, tomó el instrumento y se levantó dispuesta a salir. Pero se detuvo al ver una caja, _la caja_, esa caja que tenía sus mejores recuerdos de sus años en Seattle, la misma que había prometido no abrir a no ser que estuviera en Seattle. La levantó, junto con un cuaderno, una lapicera y la guitarra, y salió.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue el primer capítulo :) ¿Qué tal?<strong>

**Siendo sincera, tenía pensada la historia de cierta forma, pero con el final no me decidía, y al escribir este capítulo se me ocurrieron ás cambios y posibles finales que de la idea original :O**

**Así que sus comentarios ayudarán a decidir el rumbo que tome la historia ^-^**

**Un beso! **


	2. Recuerdos

**¡Holaa! Primero que nada GRACIAS por todos los reviews me inspiran :') Bueno, dije que pondría el segundo capítulo esta semana y llegué justo el último día ;) fiuu =P Quería subir antes, pero haía empezado un video Seddie y no lo pude dejar hasta que lo terminé (y era mi primer video en toda mi vida que no fuera de fotitos :S) Aún así aquí esta el capítulo número dos :) La historia en sí no avanza mucho, peor era necesario. Los dejo leer!**

**Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>La rubia se adentró en el parque, se ubicó en una banca y, temerosa, abrió la caja que tenía sobre sus piernas. Se encontró con fotos de ella y sus amigos, dvd's con todos los episodios de iCarly, cd's con canciones seleccionadas por su mejor amiga o Freddie, más fotos, algunas cartas de Carly, tarjetas de cumpleaños, entre otras cosas.<p>

Su mente se inundó de los recuerdos de aquellas épocas y poco a poco sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No quería llorar, menos ahí; si bien en América no era una cantante reconocida como lo era en Europa, nunca se sabe cuándo hay alguien con una cámara en mano. Siguió viendo las fotos, muchas eran de ella con Carly, había otras en las que también estaban Freddie, Spencer y Gibby; algunas eran escenas congeladas de iCarly…

Se detuvo a mirar una foto, en la que estaban ella y Freddie besándose; era una captura de la vez que hicieron iCarly desde "Aguas Turbulentas" (N/A: es el Hospital Psiquiátrico donde se encerró Sam en el capítulo iLost my mind), cuando ella se sentía loca porque le gustaba Freddie y el la besó, dando inicio a su relación. Llegaron a su mente todos los momentos que compartieron como pareja, y aquellos en los que sólo eran "amigos-enemigos". Sonreía aún con la mirada en la imagen, y por momentos soltaba una suave risita; decidió apartar la fotografía cuando sintió un par de lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, la siguiente foto no la ayudó: era la penúltima foto que se habían sacado juntos, cuatro años atrás, una semana antes de que ella viajara a Inglaterra. Ahí estaban Spencer, Carly, Gibby, ella y Freddie (N/A: Orden de izquierda a derecha, como para que la imaginen) todos abrazados y sonrientes en el departamento de los Shay. Ese fue el día que anunció su decisión.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaban Carly, Freddie, Gibby y Sam en el estudio de iCarly, sentados en el suelo, tomando limonada y hablando sobre universidades. La escuela había terminado apenas unos días atrás, pronto cada uno seguiría su propio camino.

- ¿Y tú, Sam? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Gibby.

- Me voy a Inglaterra-respondió como si nada, todos la miraron asombrados.

- ¡¿QUÉ?- medio gritó la castaña, siendo la única que reaccionó.

- Me voy a ir a Inglaterra, en una semana-repitió.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿A qué?- volvió a preguntar Carly, sus dos amigos seguían con los ojos y la boca abierta por el asombro.

- Decidí ser cantante, dedicarme a la música-respondió levantando los hombros.

Por su actitud cualquiera hubiera creído que le era indiferente toda la situación, pero sólo actuaba, se sentía triste por irse, nerviosa por lo que le espera del otro lado del océano y ansiosa y asustada por su futuro.

- Tú no cantas-dijo Freddie una vez que logró hablar.

- SÍ canto-respondió la rubia.

- Entonces, cántanos algo…-desafió el castaño, los demás asintieron en aprobación.

**Sam POV **(Todavía es parte del flashback)

_¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora me desafía! Pero si quiero dedicarme a esto no puedo tener pánico escénico ni nada de eso._

- ¿Qué canción?-le respondí.

- Ay, da igual cualquiera…-respondió mi amiga.

- Sí, es lo mismo-secundó Gibby. Miré a Freddie.

- "Running Away" de AM-me contestó levantando las cejas y lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Ok-le dije como si nada.

Me puse de pié y respiré hondo cerrando los ojos. En mi mente comenzó a sonar los acordes de la canción.

- "_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I've lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game_

_This is not your problem…"_

Ya había abierto los ojos después de las dos primeras líneas, pero no miraba a ninguno de mis amigos, sólo podía ver mis recuerdos de aquél día de mi primer beso. Me sentía confiada, como si en realidad estuviera sola en mi cuarto como cualquier día.

- _"I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day…"_

Por un momento miré a mis amigos… ¡todos tenían la boca abierta! Y es que nunca me habían escuchado cantar así, ¡ni sabían que sé tocar la guitarra!

- "_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things…"_

Dejé de cantar, pero ellos seguían sin reaccionar.

- ¡Bueno ya cierren la boca!-casi grité y comenzaron a aplaudir, así que hice una reverencia y me senté.

- ¡Talentos así no se esconden Puckett!-me retó mi amiga, yo rodé los ojos.

- Wow…-dijo Gibby.

- Y se añade otro a la lista…-comentó Freddie con su sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Otro qué, Benson?

- Otro talento…-_Otra vez esa sonrisa…_

- Qué puedo decir…-comenté con falsa modestia- Mamá es la mejor…-guiñé un ojo.

Después de eso Spencer nos llamó a cenar, había preparado sus deliciosos tacos de espagueti. Estábamos comiendo muy tranquilamente, yo iba por mi cuarto taco mientras los demás apenas si empezaban el segundo, hasta que Carly soltó la bomba.

- Sam se va a Inglaterra-dijo con los ojos cerrados y luego miró a su hermano.

- ¿Qué?-dijo en un tono lastimero luego de dejar caer en el plato lo que tenía en su boca.

- Sí…-dije tras un ligero bufido.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó con el mismo tono el hermano de mi amiga.

- Decidí ser cantante…-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Y no lo podías hacer aquí?-me reclamó, y todas las miradas se centraron en mí. Tenía cuatro pares de ojos mirándome curiosos; tendría que explicar toda la historia. Suspire molesta.

- ¿Se acuerdan que Melanie adelantó un año gracias a sus notas en la escuela?-asintieron-Bueno, todo este año estudió en una universidad de Inglaterra…

- ¿Cuál?-interrumpió el nerd curioso.

- ¡Yo qué sé!

- ¡Es tu hermana!

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Ya! ¿Y qué pasó?-nos cortó Carly.

- Bueno…hace un par de meses mi mamá se fue a visitar a Melanie…-y todos abrieron los ojos, no sabían a dónde había viajado mi madre-Y ahora está de novia con el encargado de una compañía disquera…-continué viendo que asentían-Y hasta ahora es su record de tiempo en pareja con un solo tipo así que parece ser algo serio…-dije con cara de asco que se contagió en toda la mesa-En fin, él puede conseguirme un contrato si me voy para allá.

- Ahh…-dijeron en coro mirando sus platos, yo seguí comiendo tranquilamente.

_**Fin de FLASHBACK**_

Unas horas después de eso se había tomado la fotografía que ahora sostenía entre sus manos. Se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, tomó la guitarra y acomodó el cuaderno en la banca, y se dispuso a componer, tantos recuerdos la habían inspirado.

Estuvo así hasta que, unas horas más tarde, quedó conforme con su creación. Era consciente de que varias personas la habían mirado rarísimo mientras componía, pero no creía que algunas se quedaran cerca escuchándola; se levantó, les sonrió y se encaminó a su hotel.

Salió del parque y comenzó a caminar, aún sonreía, estaba logrando su objetivo del viaje. Luego de unos metros se quedó helada, ahí estaba _él_. Sentado en una de las bancas del parque que daban a la calle, con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. Pero era _él_, ella lo sabía, lo sentía; estaban a menos de cinco metros y no tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Debía saludarlo o irse? La respuesta se la dio el destino, ya que el joven volteó y, al verla, quedó igual de helado que la rubia.

- ¿Sam?-dijo luego de unos minutos de mirarse en silencio.

- Freddie…-respondió la chica aún sorprendida y con una sensación rara en su estómago y una presión en el pecho.

_Después de tantos años…_pensó Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo también odio cuando alguien deja las cosas así, pero es necesario n.n <strong>

**Les dejo el link de mi video por si lo quieren ver :$ **(borren los espacios)

http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=HTCxi7E75dE&context=C3c7aaffADOEgsToPDskIMD_8jv546PMkmq4stJnDN

**Siéntase libres de opinar dándole click donde dice "Review" ;)**

**Un beso y gracias por leer!**


	3. Reencuentro

**¡Hola gente hermosa! :) aquí les dejo otro capítulo, admito que pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero me decidí a que la otra parte sea otro capítulo ;) aunque tiene algo raro y no sé qué es...¡Ustedes me dirán!**

**Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Ninguno hablaba, él se había levantado y estaban a unos pasos, ambos de pie y mirándose sorprendidos. Ella sabía que no era una sorpresa encontrarse con él, es decir, Frddie había seguido viviendo en Seattle; peor para él sí que era una sorpresa encontrarse con Sam, en su mente tenía montones de preguntas, pensamientos, emociones que ni llegaba a pensar claramente. Seguían en un silencio que la rubia ya no soportaba, o hablaban o salía corriendo.<p>

- Wow tanto tiempo-dijo la joven.

- ¡Sam!-respondió el castaño reaccionando tras las palabras de su amiga, y corriendo a abrazarla.

La rubia demoró unos segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo, entre la sorpresa y que tenía ambas manos ocupadas (una con la guitarra y otra con el cuaderno), no era fácil. Pero se sentía bien en ese momento, un poco incómoda (de verdad que una guitarra dificulta ciertas cosas) pero bien. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?-le preguntó el chico cuando dejaron de abrazarse.

- Hoy…-le respondió sonriendo levemente, pues sentía que el abrazo había sido muy corto.

- ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste?-le preguntó de nuevo-¿O le dijiste a Carly y ella no me dijo nada?-continuó sin darle tiempo a contestar la primera pregunta.

- No, no le dije a nadie…-contestó riendo.

- ¿Y por qué?-volvió a preguntar.

- ¡Ey bueno! ¿Qué es una entrevista y nadie me dijo?

- Perdón… ¡Es que no te veo desde hace como…-hiso una pausa para contar los años-¿cuatro años?-ella asintió-Wow…

Ambos rieron, y otra vez el silencio. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué decir; se veían como dos amigos reencontrándose después de cuatro años, a eso atribuían los fuertes y rápidos latidos de sus corazones.

- Ahmm…felicidades-dijo ella arrepintiéndose apenas habló; él la miró desconcertado, preguntándose por qué lo felicitaba-Te vas a casar…-continuó ella para explicarse.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Hace unas horas me encontré con tu loca madre…-dijo sonriendo y provocando una risa en su amigo.

- Claro…-hiso una pausa-¡Cierto! Quedé en encontrarme con Carly en Licuados Locos en unos minutos, ¡tienes que venir!-le dijo a su amiga, que parecía dudar de la oferta, ciertamente se iba a sentir como el trece en la docena-¡Le encantará verte!

Sam lo pensó unos segundos. _Va a ser incómodo…_ se dijo a sí misma, _Pero sí que extraño a Carly, y se va a enojar si se entera que me negué a verla, ¡va a armar un escándalo! Sí, mejor voy…_

- De acuerdo, vamos…

Y así emprendieron camino hasta el local; ella trataba de no mirarlo, pero él, no dejaba de mirarla, aún no creía que ella estuviera ahí. Hablaron de cosas sin sentido, como las temperaturas en los inviernos y veranos de Inglaterra, ya que ninguno se animaba a tocar los temas más importantes. Antes de entrar, el chico le pidió a su amiga que esperara un momento afuera, y le dijo que él le avisaría cuando entrara; la rubia sólo levantó las cejas y rodó los ojos.

- Hola-dijo el castaño saludando a Carly que se encontraba sola en una mesa del local.

- ¡Al fin llegas!-le respondió la chica.

- ¡Pero si apenas llegué cinco minutos tarde!-se defendió el chico.

- Cinco minutos que tuve que estar sola…-contraatacó-Así que más te vale tener una buena excusa…

- Sí la tengo-dijo triunfador-Adivina a quién me encontré…

Como aún no se había sentado, se acercó un poco a la puerta y gritó "¡Ya puedes entrar!", la castaña miraba todo con cierta vergüenza ajena. Hasta que vio a una chica rubia cruzar la puerta; se levantó de su silla de golpe, y estuvo a punto de gritar y correr a abrazarla, pero dudó ¿realmente era ella, su mejor amiga?

- ¿Qué hay Carlangas?-dijo la rubia sonriente. Sí, era ella.

- ¡SAAM!-gritó, corrió y la abrazó, la soltó un momento, la miró a los ojos, y volvió a gritar y abrazarla-¡Ay pero si sí eres tú!-dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar-Por un momento no lo creí…

- ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa en que su amiga se ubicaba con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos abiertos aún con sorpresa.

- Estás…distinta.

- ¡No es cierto! Sigo igualita.

- No-dijo el chico, que había permanecido callado hasta el momento-Estás muy distinta.

- Ajam…-asintió la castaña.

Sam rió y levanto a comprarse un licuado, los dos amigos se quedaron observándola. Estaba un poco más alta, o quizá ahora usaba tacos más altos, llevaba su cabello rubio alisado, hasta media espalda, un maquillaje muy natural, y tanto su cuerpo como su rostro daban cuenta de sus veintidós años. Pero había algo en ella, que ni Freddie ni Carly sabían identificar, que la hacía ver muy diferente a lo que era.

- ¿Y cuándo llegaste?-le preguntó la castaña a la rubia en cuanto volvió.

- Hoy-respondió y tomó un sorbo de su licuado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?-preguntó el chico.

- No lo sé todavía, ¿unos días?

- ¿Y qué te trajo de nuevo a Seattle?-preguntó su amiga.

- Una rara combinación de vacaciones y trabajo…-sus amigos la miraron sin entender-Verán, estaba feliz grabando mi segundo disco, pero la disquera sólo aceptó diez de los veinte temas que propuse, y quieren que el disco tenga dos canciones más, así que tengo hasta fin de mes para presentar otras dos canciones…

- ¿Y eso por qué te trajo a Seattle?-le interrumpió Carly.

- Porque en Inglaterra no pude escribir nada decente en toda la semana…-hiso una pausa-Y ahí estaba yo, tirada en el piso sin poder componer cuando dije "Ey las mejores canciones de mi primer disco fueron las que escribí en Seattle…"

- ¿Componías mientras vivías aquí?-preguntó Freddie, Sam lo calló con la mirada.

- Así que me levanté una mañana preparé todo…Y Mamá está de vuelta en la ciudad…

Los tres rieron. A pesar de que sus amigos no se trataban cariñosamente, la rubia se sentía incómoda; ellos en cambio, se la quedaban viendo de forma soñadora.

- ¿Por qué me miran así?-les preguntó.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!-respondió su amiga.

- Ni yo-secundó el chico.

- ¡Te extrañábamos!-dijeron en coro.

- Una vez por semana, todavía nos sentamos a escuchar tus cds-comentó Carly.

- ¿Les gustó?-preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Compones canciones hermosas!-la felicitó la castaña.

- ¿Ah?-dijo Sam claramente confundida.

- ¿ "¿Ah?" qué?-dijo el castaño.

_¿Cómo es que escucharon mi primer disco? ¿Lo buscaron por Internet?_

- ¿Cómo es que escucharon las canciones que compuse?

- Le enviaste a Carly una copia de tu disco…-respondió Freddie.

_No…yo sólo les mandé una copia de mi disco de covers con el que verían si les convenía firmar un contrato para un disco…_ Se quedó pensando unos segundos. _Ahh…Melanie…_

- Cierto…-dijo Sam alargando la "_e_"- ¿y qué hicieron ustedes estos años?-preguntó, pero se arrepintió, no quería escuchar los planes de la boda.

- ¡Uy tengo que ir a buscar a Shannon!-dijo Freddie levantándose mirando su reloj-¿Esta noche la cena en tu casa?-le preguntó a Carly.

- ¡No lleguen tarde!-canturreó la castaña y el chico rodó los ojos.

- ¡Nos vemos chicas!-dijo antes de irse.

_¿Shannon? ¿Será la organizadora de la boda? ¿La dama de honor? ¡¿Carly tiene una nueva aiga y se llama Shannon? _Pensaba Sam. _Ay Samantha relájate, si quieres saber pregunta…_ Se dijo a sí misma. _¿Y por qué se despidieron "así"? ¿Qué las parejas no son más melosas? ¿Será porque estaba yo?_

- ¿Quién es "Shannon"?-preguntó Sam a su amiga.

- Su prometida…-¡_¿Ah?_ Pensó la rubia, y en su cara se notó-¡Ay! ¿No sabías que Freddie…?

- Me enteré que se va a casar, hoy me encontré con su mamá…

- Sí, creo que la Señora Benson todavía no se cree que Freddie se case, por eso se lo dice a todo el mundo…-por el rostro de ambos cruzó una expresión de ¿asco?

- Lo que no sabía era con quién…-continuó Sam.

- Shannon es una chica que conoció en la Universidad, empezaron a salir hace dos años, estudian la misma carrera así que digamos que se entienden…

- ¿Dos nerds?

- Algo así…-rieron-¿Y tú, Sam? ¿Algún novio famoso?

- Nada serio… Es difícil relacionarse con la gente cuando tu cara sale en todas las revistas si te ven saludando a alguien…-respondió riendo.

- Wow ¿tan famosa se volvió mi mejor amiga?-dijo Carly con la voz bañada en orgullo.

- Sip…-dijo agachando la mirada- en Europa me conocen mucho, pero este disco en el que estoy trabajando va a salir a la venta en todo el mundo-dijo dando saltitos en su asiento.

- Quién lo diría…

- Tuve que aprender a madrugar…-dijo actuando un profundo dolor, y u saiga rió-¿Y tú Carly, algún amor?

- ¿Te acuerdas de Brad?

- ¡¿Estás saliendo con Brad?

- Ajam…-respondió ruborizada.

- ¡Detalles!

- Bueno, él está estudiando lo mismo que Shannon y Freddie, y digamos que cuando Freddie empezó a interesarse por ella, me pidió ayuda y fuimos a una cita doble…-por alguna razón Sam no soportaba a la novia de su amigo, pero estaba aliviada de que sus mejores amigos no se casaran-tiempo después yo salía con Brad, y Freddie con Shannon. Llevamos dos años juntos, pero nosotros no hablamos de casarnos.-dijo como si fuera obvio-La verdad no sé por qué Shannon tiene tanto interés en casarse cuando terminen la universidad-continuó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Wow…Carly Shay te enamoraste de un nerd…

- ¡Ey! ¡No tienes autoridad para halar de enamorarse de nerds!-respondió haciendo alusión a la relación de Sam y Freddie hacía unos años, peor se arrepintió apenas lo dijo. Ella no sabía exactamente qué sentía su amiga por su amigo ahora.

- Cierto… Pero también salí con un baterista y un actor, lo que compensa mi error…

Se rieron y siguieron conversando de esos años separadas.

- ¿Cenarías con nosotros esta noche?-preguntó Carly.

- ¿No será otra cita doble?

- ¡No! También estarán Gibby y Spencer…-Sam dudaba-Por favor…-dijo con muchas "_o_"-¿Por mí?

- ¿Qué van a comer?-preguntó.

- En cuanto Spencer se entere de que vas a ir te va preparar todas tus comidas favoritas, ¡ni lo dudes!

- En ese caso, acepto…-accedió sonriendo- ¿Tengo que cambiarme de ropa? No quiero desentonar…

- ¿Desde cuándo Samantha Puckett pregunta algo así?

- Te digo que salir en revistas no es fácil, hay que aprender ciertas cosas…

Las amigas se rieron y emprendieron camino hacia el departamento de los Shay.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Les digo que la "muerte" de Megavideo me tiene desmotivada u.u Si la cosa sigue así, Internet va a dejar de ser genial! :(<strong>

**Siéntanse libres de dejar su opinión (sea la que sea) Y gracias a los que dejaron Reviews anteriormente ^^**

(Quiero aclarar que hasta ahora sólo he respondido los reviews de quienes tienen cuenta en , pero gracias a TODOS lo que comentan)

**Un beso!^-^**


	4. La cena y la chica

**¡Hola! PERDÓN por desaparecer así como si nada u.u fueron unas semanas complicadas y no pude escribir nada "/ (¡Ni siquiera dejé Reviews en muchas historias!) Pero ya les dejo este capítulo ;) el más largo hasta ahora. Admito que mi idea original de la historia (que no era una fic) terminaba en el capítulo anterior y, técnicamente, Freddie y Carly se casarían, pero NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR CREDDIE, no me sale =P así que de la idea original queda poco XD pero me gusta como va la historia. Espero que a ustedes también!**

**Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Entraron al departamento de los hermanos Shay, a los ojos de Sam se veía exactamente igual, aunque tenía unos pequeños cambios. La rubia dejó sus cosas en el sofá mientras su amiga gritaba:<p>

- ¡Spencer!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desde la cocina, sin dejar de mirar aquello que estaba preparando.

- ¡Adivina a quién traje! - dijo emocionada Carly mientras Sam reía y Spencer miraba hacia la sala.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahh! – gritó como niña mientras corría hasta detenerse a unos pasos de Sam – Debo estar soñando…- se frotó los ojos con los puños cerrados-Creo ver a Sam, pero…- se pellizcó el brazo- ¡Au! ¿En serio es ella? – le preguntó a su hermana, ella asintió - ¡¿En serio eres tú? – le preguntó a la rubia con más emoción.

- ¡Mamá está de vuelta! – contestó con su tono de voz característico mientras Spencer le tocaba el brazo sin creerlo.

- ¡Aaaaay sí eres tú! – volvió a gritar como niña, la abrazó levantándola del suelo y la hiso girar en el aire; Carly sólo podía reírse.

- Sí, soy yo, también te extrañe Spencer… ¡Ahora suéltame!- exigió la rubia.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó el mayor de los Shay, las amigas asintieron- Entonces… ¡Voy a comprar más comida!

Y salió corriendo del departamento dando un salto antes de cruzar la puerta, para volver unos segundos después, abrir la puerta, mirar a las chicas y decir "¡Sí estás aquí!" y volver a salir corriendo. Las amigas se miraron y rieron, ¡Spencer nunca crecería!

- ¿Quién está?- preguntó Gibby mientras bajaba de las escaleras- ¿Sam?- dijo helado desde el último escalón.

- Gibbieh- dijo Sam imitando a su amigo mientras le sonreía.

Posiblemente él era el más cambiado de sus amigos, estaba incluso más alto de lo que lo recordaba, y del "chico gordito" que salía en iCarly ocho años atrás, con suerte si quedaban los ojos. Se notaba que Gibby se había puesto a trabajar en su cuerpo, sus brazos lo delataban; además, su rostro tenía un aspecto mucho más maduro. El chico se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo con cariño, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

- ¿No vas a quebrarme los pulgares, verdad?- preguntó temeroso y soltándola de repente.

- No esta vez…-respondió muy calmada la rubia.

Los tres rieron. Luego la castaña, salió corriendo escaleras arriba como si se hubiera acordado de algo repentinamente. Minutos después bajó, también corriendo, con dos cds en sus manos.

- ¿Los firmarías?- le preguntó a la rubia, que la miró asombrada- ¿Qué? ¡Ni que nunca te hubieran pedido un autógrafo!

- Sí, pero… Eres la primera americana que lo hace…

- Oh, creo que me siento especial.

Los tres rieron nuevamente, mientras Sam firmaba. Carly puso a reproducir los discos, haciendo que Sam se sonrojara ligeramente, y después se sentaron a charlar. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegó Spencer cargado de bolsas; Carly y Gibby se apresuraron en ayudarlo a llevar todo a la cocina, Sam los siguió de cerca.

- Ok chicos, voy a pedirles que me ayuden, ¡falta poco para la hora de la cena y hay mucho por cocinar!- anunció el mayor de los Shay a su hermana y su amigo.

- ¿Y yo qué hago?- preguntó la rubia.

- Nada, eres la invitada de honor-respondió Spencer.

- Mmm, no suena mal…-dijo sentándose frente a la computadora.

_Es raro estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras ellos preparan toda una cena especial por mí…_ Pensaba Sam viendo a sus amigos cocinando muy concentrados, aunque cada nada volteaban a verla y sonreían.

- ¿No quieren escuchar otra cosa?-propuso.

- ¡No!-gritaron en coro.

- Nos encanta escuchar tus discos…-explicó Gibby.

- Es una tradición…-continuó Spencer.

- Una forma de no extrañarte tanto-finalizó la castaña.

Y así cada uno volvió a sus actividades, tarareando las canciones que resonaban por todo el departamento. Sin darse cuenta, los cuatro estaban cantando a todo pulmón. Sam se sentía feliz, era un sentimiento distinto al de estar en un escenario y cantar con cientos de personas allí, pero igual de potente; estaba con sus mejores amigos de siempre cantando canciones que hablaban de ella, de ellos, de su vida…

Cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar de esa sensación, le recordaba a cuando hacían iCarly. Volvió a abrir los ojos y observó a los tres que cocinaban, en ese momento, ella parecía no estar, supuso que tal vez así eran algunos días de esos últimos cuatro años. Sonrió sin dejar de cantar y miró su guitarra y su cuaderno, estuvo a punto de correr a escribir ese sentimiento, el hormigueo y la liviandad en el cuerpo, la sensación de estar brillando. Pero el timbre del departamento de los Shay sonó, justo cuando terminaba la última canción del álbum.

- ¡Yo abro!- dijo Carly- Debe ser Brad…tú-señaló a Sam-ponlo a reproducir de nuevo-la rubia levantó una ceja-¿Qué? Es la tradición, ¡así que hazlo!

Obedeciendo a su amiga, puso a reproducir por segunda vez su disco debut. Mientras tanto, la castaña saludaba a su novio con un tierno beso y lo hacía pasar, él también comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba.

- ¿Que tú también participas en la "tradición"?-preguntó la rubia, haciendo comillas con los dedos, al novio de su amiga en cuando lo tuvo en frente.

- ¡Sam!-dijo dándole un corto abrazo-¡Qué sorpresa!

- Sí sí, mucho cariño… Ahora muchachito tú también ven a ayudar…

- ¡Spencer!-lo regañó su hermana.

- ¡Tú también muchachita! Rapidito los dos a la cocina.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, pero Sam se quedó un poco alejada, ya que no la dejaban ayudar. Los cinco conversaban animadamente, Brad hacía preguntas sobre Inglaterra, Gibby soltaba comentarios raros, Spencer incendiaba todo y Carly lo apagaba al instante. El timbre sonó de nuevo.

- ¡Yo abro!-dijo Carly.

- ¡Estás buscando la forma de escaparte de ayudarnos!-dijo su hermano.

- ¡Cállate y no quemes nada mientras abro!- le respondió con el ceño fruncido- Deben ser Freddie y Shannon…-canturreó al pasar junto a la rubia.

Ella se tensó y se quedó mirando la cocina, disimuló su poco entusiasmo por conocer a la prometida de su amigo. Escuchó la puerta, la voz de Carly, Freddie, y un saludo de parte de una voz entre melosa y chillona, no pudo evitar relacionarla con esos feos caramelos que le daban para cuidar su garganta durante los conciertos. No se dio vuelta hasta que sintió que la puerta se cerraba y los pasos de unos zapatos taco aguja estaba muy cerca.

Shannon parecía una combinación de Sam y Carly, alta y delgada, cabello lacio y de un rubio muy claro, pequeños ojos celestes y una pequeña nariz recta. Su rostro era muy dulce, delicado y aniñado. _Demasiado…_ pensó Sam.

- Sam ella es Shannon, Shannon, Sam…- presentó Freddie, y las rubias se saludaron con amailidad.

- ¡Carly vuelve a ayudar!-gritó Spencer desde la cocina, haciendo que la castaña rodara los ojos- Y ustedes dos, recién llegados, también-sentenció.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, la cantante volvió a su posición para observar todo sin poder ayudar.

- ¿Y ella por qué no hace nada?-preguntó Freddie, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Es Sam…-dijo Carly.

- La invitada de honor-finalizó Gibby guiñando un ojo, el castaño sólo negó con la cabeza.

Durante cinco minutos Sam observó la nueva escena ante sus ojos, ya nadie cantaba sus canciones, pero todos hablaban y reían como si no estuviera ahí. Sintió ganas de correr e irse, allí sobraba. _Quizá sólo haya lugar para una rubia en este grupo, y yo perdí mi puesto… _pensó apenada.

- ¡Puckett!-la llamó su mejor amiga-¿nos ayudas a servir la mesa?

- Mmm…-sintió una holeada de vagancia como hacía años no sentía-¡Tengo que ir al baño!- y corrió.

- ¡Puedes huir pero no esconderte Puckett!-gritó Freddie, provocando risas en todos.

Durante la cena hablaron de todo, pero la cantante ya no se sentía cómoda estando ahí, no se sentía como "Sam Puckett", en ese momento era más bien "Samantha". Actuaba de forma muy amable y educada, como cuando la invitaban a algún programa televisivo que no le gustaba, o la incomodaban con preguntas en alguna entrevista y terminaba desviando el tema de la conversación para no contestar.

Carly y Shannon hablaban de la boda, Freddie y Brad hablaban de la universidad, Spencer y Gibby hablaban de una escultura que el primero estaba ideando, y ella, sólo miraba y comía. Respondía cuando le preguntaban algo, y comentaba si recordaban los días del secundario y de iCarly; pero estaba claro, si hablaban de los últimos años, Sam quedaba fuera, y si recordaban los años anteriores, Shannon quedaba fuera de la charla.

_Sólo una rubia…_ pensó de nuevo. Y a pesar de que sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, siguió comiendo, le habían preparado una gran variedad de carnes y también tacos de espagueti, no podía desperdiciar eso.

Cuando terminaron, Spencer se levantó en busca del helado que había comprado para el postre; Gibby decidió preguntarle a su amiga si había conocido algunos raros "famosos" ingleses que a él le gustaban, y así empezó una conversación muy entretenida. Sam miró la mesa otra vez: Carly hablando con Brad, Freddie con Shannon, y ella con Gibby, sintió ganas de irse, si seguía allí iba a terminar con Gibby…como pareja, no quería eso.

- ¡Tengo que irme!-soltó de repente, levantándose; todos la miraron asombrados.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Freddie.

- Ehm, es…tarde…

- ¡No es tarde!-dijo Carly haciendo puchero.

- Ya…tú porque no cruzaste de un continente a otro en avión…

- Pero te compre heladito-dijo Spencer con cara de perrito.

- No puedes negarte al helado-dijo su amiga con la misma cara de su hermano.

- Es cierto-dijeron Freddie y Gibby, también con cara de perrito; al final todos la miraron con esa carita.

**POV Sam**

Miré el helado y se me hiso agua la boca, no podía negarme; de última, ¡lo como rápido y me voy!

- Ok, pero sólo por el helado-respondí y todos festejaron con un "wiii", bueno, sólo mis amigos, porque Shannon apenas sonrió.

Nos sentamos a disfrutar del rico helado, y mi amiga puso (de nuevo) a reproducir mi disco debut; debo admitir que es extraño.

- ¿No quieren escuchar otra cosa?-les pregunté.

- Nop, es la tradición-explicó ella.

- Alguien me explica "la tradición"-pedí.

- Nos juntamos a escuchar tus cd's cuantas veces aguante el reproductor-dijo Freddie.

- ¿No se cansan?

- ¿De escucharte?-me preguntó mi amiga levantando una ceja-Es la única forma de tenerte cerca, ¡porque por alguna extraña razón te desapareciste de nuestras vidas!-me reclamó dolida.

- Es que…-quise explicar mis razones, pero no tenía, no había razón alguna para dejar de hablar a tus amigos apenas un año después de irte.

- No importa…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y le sonreí agradecida.

- ¿Por lo menos podemos escuchar mi álbum de covers?-les pedí.

- De acuerdo…-y cambió de disco.

Y seguimos comiendo tranquilos, aunque todos tarareaban las canciones, yo las cantaba. No podía evitarlo, amaba cada canción de ese disco.

- ¿Ya compusiste algo?-me preguntó Freddo señalando mi guitarra (¡oh hacía mucho no lo llamaba por sus apodos!)

- Algo así.

- Tócala.

- No…

- Sí, tócala.

- ¡Que no!-realmente no quería que escucharan NUNCA esa canción.

- ¡Que sí!- sonreía, me estaba provocando.

- Nop.

- Síp.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero Carly no nos detuvo como solía hacerlo, ni Gibby, Brad o Spencer intentaron que dejáramos de pelear. Estábamos cerca, muy cerca, mirándonos con un odio fingido, ¡como extrañaba pelear con el "nerd"! Empezamos a reírnos, de risitas pasamos a carcajadas y no podíamos parar; pronto nuestros amigos se nos unieron, pero sentí la mirada llena de odio de Shannon.

Freddie me abrazó.

- ¡Extrañaba las peleas Samantha!-me dijo sin soltarme.

- Sabía que no podrías vivir mucho sin que hiciera tu vida miserable, Fredward.

Me sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo, vi de reojo a Shannon ¡iba a matarme!, pero no quería soltar a su "prometido". Estornudó, ¡la rubiecita estornudó! Y eso hiso que Freddie me suelte y se sentara junto a ella otra vez.

- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

- Sí, supongo que el aire está muy seco, o quizá sea alguna alergia…-sí claro, yo sé de actuación-no te preocupes amor-y lo besó, un beso un poco desubicado para estar en un lugar público; otra vez las ganas de correr.

- ¡Sí que cambiaste Sam!-comentó Brad y todos asintieron.

- No pareces la chica que salía en iCarly-comentó la flacucha, tuve ganas de decirle "¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?" peor me contuve.

- No es cierto… ¡sigo siendo yo!-le respondí a Brad, y mis amigos negaron con la cabeza-¡Que sí! Miren… ven para aquí Gibby-lo llamé y se paro enfrente mío, por un momento dudé si podría hacerlo, ¡ahora el chico era ENORME! Pero lo intenté, y en tres movimientos estaba de espalda en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó aún desde el suelo, pausadamente y adolorido.

- Verás…-comencé a explicar mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- cuando eres una cantante reconocida, no puedes ir por ahí golpeando a todo el que se te cruce; pero cuando eres Sam Puckett, no puedes vivir sin golpear a la gente…

- Soy consciente…-comentó.

- Así que entreno.

Momento de silencio… que fue interrumpido por la voz de Shannon que cantaba, es cruel, lo sé, pero me alegró saber que no es nada afinada. Freddie la miró con una sonrisa boba y le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, otra vez las ganas de huir.

- Ahora ya sí debo irme, ya terminé el helado…-le sonreí a Spencer.

- De acuerdo…-se resignó Carly-pero mañana te vienes con nosotros a la pista de patinaje, ¿sí?

- ¡Seguro!-aunque no lo sabían, amaba patinar.

- Te acompaño al hotel…-propuso Gibby.

- Si quieres…

Nos despedimos y salimos camino a mi hotel; era raro ir con Gibby y poder hablar de cosas serias, realmente había madurado.

- ¿Aún lo quieres?-me preguntó.

- ¿A quién?

-Freddie…

- Como mi mejor amigo, sí…

- ¿Nada más?

- Nop…

- ¿No te resulta raro verlo con Shannon?

- No más raro de lo que me resulta ver a Carly con Brad…-reímos.

- Esa chica no me agrada…-comentó.

- ¿Por qué? Parece simpática…

- Sí, se parece un poco a Carly…-admitió- pero en cuanto se apareció, todo cambió…Es la única que no disfruta de la tradición, supongo que te ve como "competencia"…-creo que hablaba más para sí mismo que para mí.

- ¿Ah?

- O quizá sabe que sólo es tu reemplazo mientras no estás…

- ¡Ey! ¿Cómo se les ocurre reemplazarme?-eso me ofendió.

- No te reemplazamos, pero…tú sabes…

- No, ¡la verdad me perdí!

- ¿Qué tu hotel no está en la próxima cuadra?

- ¡Gibby! No me refería a eso…

- Ah…-se quedó pensando un momento, luego me miró y sonrió-igual no te preocupes, Carly, Spencer y yo te preferimos a ti-yo sonreí- Y Freddie se preocupa por ti-lo miré sin entender- él me pidió que te acompañara…

Eso me sorprendió, quise preguntar más, pero ya estábamos en la puerta del hotel.

- ¡Adiós Sam! No te olvides de ir mañana al departamento de Carly, de ahí nos vamos…

- Hasta mañana.

_Yo lo olvidé, en _ese_ sentido, incluso antes de irme a Inglaterra ya no lo quería de _esa_ forma… Melanie no tiene razón, ¡yo lo olvidé! _Pensó mientras leía su nueva canción sobre la cama del hotel, los sucesos de ese día no la dejaban dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Me parece que con cada capítulo Sam es más OOC xD no sé... <strong>

**Comenten :) aunque sea retándome por mi súper ausencia u.u**

**¡Un beso! ^-^**


	5. Descubrimientos

**Hola! Perdón perdón la desaparición! Larga historia... Bueno, este es el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora y es mi favorito, además que es el primero que tiene Freddie POV ^-^ (Si quieren escuchar la canción "Kiss the rain" de Yiruma en la parte que empiece el POV Freddie, les da una buena ambientación). Los dejo para que lean!**

**Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Se levantó temprano esa mañana, se lavó el rostro con agua bien fría y se bañó. Mientras se arreglaba el cabello notó las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.<p>

_¡Por Dios Samantha! Debiste dormirte más temprano…_ Se regañó mentalmente a sí misma. Se vistió con una calza negra, una cómoda remera y unas zapatillas; en un bolsito guardó su celular y algo de dinero y salió de la habitación. No había llegado al ascensor cuando recordó que su hermana le había preparado un bolso con ropa que "puedes llegar a necesitar aunque no lo creas", según sus propias palabras; volvió a la habitación dispuesta a revisar que tenía ahí, iba temprano así que se permitió la tardanza.

Rebuscó entre las prendas y se sorprendió al encontrar en traje de patinaje con el que solía entrenar en Inglaterra. _Esta chica sí que piensa en todo…_ pensó refiriéndose a su gemela. Lo metió en su bolso y se apresuró al departamento de los Shay, todavía iba temprano, pero quería disfrutar de sus amigos un rato sin Shannon presente.

Una vez frente a la puerta del departamento de su mejor amiga, tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguien abriera. Unos segundos después, Spencer abrió sonriente, pero al verla su gesto cambió a uno de total confusión y ¿decepción?, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sam, shockeada y molesta, entró al departamento como solía hacerlo antes.

- ¿Quién era?- le preguntaba Carly a su hermano desde la cocina.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le cuestionaba a su vez la rubia.

- ¡Esa es la Sam que yo conozco!- sonrió Spencer.

- ¿Ah?-preguntaron las dos amigas confundidas.

- ¿Qué hay Carls?

- ¡Hola Sam!- se sonrieron- ¿Qué pasa contigo Spencer?

- ¡Ella golpeó la puerta!-señaló a la rubia como un niñito.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- le cuestionó la castaña a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-ya se había molestado.

- Es que tú… simplemente entras a mi casa…-dijo Carly.

- ¡Cuando entraba así como así o forzaba la cerradura se enojaban!-les gritó- ¡¿Y ahora me piden que lo haga?

- ¡Hello!-saludó Freddie entrando.

- ¿Ves? ¡Él simplemente entra!-dijo Spencer.

En respuesta, la rubia gruñó y se fue directo al refrigerador y sacó una Pepi-cola.

- ¿De qué me perdí?-quiso saber Freddie.

- No importa-aseguró Sam.

- ¿Y Shannon?

- No quiso que fuera a buscarla…

- Gibbieh…-se escuchó mientras se abría la puerta y entraba Gibby.

- ¿Aún hace eso?- preguntó Sam y sus amigos sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¡Hola!-los saludó Brad entrando segundo después de Gibby; dio un beso a su novia y luego notó a Sam- ¿Tan temprano?-le preguntó señalándola.

- El poder de la música baby…- dijo Sam moviendo las cejas y entrecerrando los ojos, todos rieron.

- ¿Y Shannon?- preguntó de nuevo el chico.

- Ya debería estar por llegar…-respondió Freddie notando que su reloj marcaba la hora a la que habían quedado encontrarse.

- ¿Viene sola?-otra vez Brad.

- Sip…-asintió Freddie mientras su amigo bufaba y todos reían, menos Sam.

- Siento que me perdí algo…-mencionó la rubia.

- Shannon siempre llega tarde…-le explico su amiga.

Y otra vez se sintió invadida por esa sensación de que, estando Shannon, ya no había lugar para ella.

Una hora después estaban en la pista de patinaje de Seattle, había varias familias con niños, algunos adolescentes y unas pocas parejas, aún así, parecía que hubiera poca gente, ¡la pista era enorme! Sam veía emocionada el lugar, no podía esperar para empezar a patinar. Observó un poco más y decidió no usar su traje de patinaje, pues no había más de diez chicas (entre los cinco y diecinueve años) vistiendo de esos trajes, y ni Carly ni Shannon tenían uno, no quería seguirse sintiendo fuera de l - ugar.

- Me encantan esos trajes de patinadora…-comentó Carly soñadora- ¿Por qué creen que los usen aquí?- Shannon abrió la boca para contestar pero Sam se adelantó.

- Tal vez tengan alguna competencia y están entrenando, o simplemente les gusta la sensación de patinar con el traje…- su voz soñaba encanta y sonreía, sus amigos la miraron extrañados.

- OK, ¿están listos chicuelos?-preguntó Spencer.

- ¡Sí!- respondieron todos con muchas "_i"_ y de manera un poco…infantil.

- ¡A patinar…!- anunció de nuevo el mayor de los Shay.

- ¡Wii!-festejaron todos infantilmente.

Cuando voltearon para ingresar a la pista se quedaron congelados por la escena que sus ojos presenciaban: Sam se deslizaba por el hielo sin dificultad, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y una mirada de concentración increíbles; sin prisa ni esfuerzo, la rubia se paseaba entre la gente, analizando todo lo que veía. Volvió y se detuvo frente a sus amigos que no ingresaban todavía a la pista, ellos la miraban sorprendidos, ella los miraba sonriente.

Carly la miró y un recuerdo llegó a su mente: eran muy pequeñas, hacía poco que se conocían y era la primera vez que Sam iba a su departamento "En el refrigerador hay jamón, ¿quieres?" había mencionado casi al pasar la castaña, y el rostro de la rubia se iluminó de manera similar a la que la menor de los Shay veía en ese momento.

- ¿Vienen o qué?-les preguntó la cantante.

- En camino…-respondió Freddie, y todos se adentraron a la pista, todos menos Shannon…

Brad y Carly patinaban sujetos de las manos, Freddie y Gibby se reían de los intentos de Spencer por hacer giros o saltos, Sam recorría toda la pista por momentos de rente, por momentos de espalda, incluso cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar…Shannon estaba sentada, fuera de la pista, con la mirada perdida entre todas las personas que se deslizaban felices por el hielo.

La rubia cantante vio a sus amigos en grupo patinando en el otro extremo de la pista y, sonriente, se apresuró hacia ellos. Pasó rápidamente al lado de Spencer, le tocó el brazo y riendo le dijo:

- ¡Toca!- todos quedaron desconcertados por unos segundos, pero el mayor de los Shay reaccionó y se acercó a su hermana.

- ¡Toca!-y se alejó gritando como una niña.

- ¡Hey!- se quejó Carly- ¡Toca!- gritó tocando el brazo de su novio y huyendo.

- ¡Carly!-ella le contestó con una risita- ¡Toca!-dijo tocando a Gibby en el hombro y yendo tras la castaña.

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Toca!- medio golpeó a Freddie en el hombro y se fue; el castaño no entendía ¿en qué momento se pusieron a jugar un juego de niños?

- ¡Reacciona Freddo!- le dijo una rubia de rizos que pasó junto a él.

- ¡Ya verás!-y se dispuso a perseguirla.

- ¡Freddie la trae!- advirtió Sam pasando entre Brad, Carly, Gibby y Spencer.

- ¡Aahh!- gritaron todos y huyeron.

El único objetivo de Freddie era su rubia amiga, así que la perseguía lo más rápido que podía, y aunque ella era más rápida, no estaba tan lejos de atraparla. El resto del grupo se alejaba de él cuando lo veían acercarse, pero pronto notaron que no iba a atrapar a nadie más que Sam y decidieron acompañar a Shannon por un rato.

En medio de la persecución la chica vio a una pareja, el hombre tenía en sus brazos a una hermosa niña de unos cuatro o cinco años que se negaba a patinar.

- Papá te enseñará…-le decía su madre.

- ¡No quiero!

- No tengas miedo, verás que puedes hacerlo.

- ¡No tengo miedo, sólo no quiero!

- ¿Pero que no eras tú quien quiso venir aquí hoy?

- Sí, pero ya no quiero.

_**FLSHBACK**_

Una joven pareja estaba en una pista de patinaje con sus dos hijas, la mujer era alta, de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio muy claro, el hombre también era alto, ojos verdes y cabello rubio oscuro con rulos, las niñas eran gemelas, de rubios rizos y grandes ojos azules. Una de las niñas patinaba de la mano de su madre, la otra se agarraba de la baranda del borde de la pista mientras su padre, arrodillado al lado de ella, le hablaba.

- Vamos Sammy, ¡a patinar!

- ¡No quiero!

- No tengas miedo, yo te voy a ayudar…

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

- ¡Vamos niña!-gritó su madre desde donde estaba- ¡Mira como Melanie sí puede!-dijo señalando a su otra hija.

- Anda, vamos…-insistió su padre.

- ¡No!

- Ya sabes pararte, no te costará moverte, déjame ayudarte.

- ¿Cómo es que Melanie lo hace tan bien?-le preguntó a su padre con los ojos vidriosos.

- Ella practica, estoy seguro de que lo harías igual, o incluso mejor que ella si lo intentaras…

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó ilusionada.

- ¡Claro que sí mi princesa!-le sonrió- Ahora déjame ayudarte.

- De acuerdo…

La niña se soltó de la baranda y se dejó guiar por las manos de su padre alrededor de la pista.

_**Fin de FLASHBACK**_

Sam recordó el día en que aprendió a patinar sin dejar de ver a esa niña, lo que provocó que mermara la velocidad; Freddie prácticamente la había tocado cuando comenzó a patinar de espalda y reaccionó.

- ¡Aaay!-medio gritó, llamando la atención de la niña y sus padres.

Su amigo rió y ella aceleró un poco, Freddie estaba muy cerca y no iba a dejar que la atrapara. Sin pensar en lo rápido que iba patinando, la rubia se giró y realizó un salto de vals, cayendo de frente a Freddie, pero más alejada de lo que estaban. La niña se quedó mirándola con asombro, al igual que sus amigos; los padres de la pequeña y el castaño sonrieron al escucharla decir:

- Ya ríndete Benson…

- De acuerdo, me rindo.

- Mamá siempre gana-sonrió y se detuvieron.

Fue entonces cuando Sam sintió las miradas clavadas en ella y miró por sobre el hombro del castaño, vio que sus amigos, sentados con Shannon, tenía la boca abierta.

- ¿Shannon no patina?- le preguntó.

- No, nunca.

- ¿Viene a la pista de patinaje con ustedes y _nunca_ patina?-enfatizó el "nunca".

- Ajam…

- ¿De dónde sacaste una chica más rara que tú?

Se rieron y se acercaron al grupo que seguía sorprendido.

- No pudo ganarme…-presumió la cantante.

- ¿Eres profesional?-le preguntó Shannon.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Eres patinadora profesional?

- No, no lo creo…

- Tu salto…-continuó Shannon.

- ¡Fue increíble!-dijo Carly y los demás asintieron.

- Tampoco fue gran cosa…

- Ibas _muy_ rápido-dijo Shannon enfatizando el "muy".

- Me gusta patinar rápido…-explicó Sam restándole importancia.

- ¡Pudiste caer!-exclamó la otra rubia y todos la miraron, tenía la mirada desorientada-¿Cuánto entrenas?

- Suelo practicar por lo menos una vez por semana, pero a veces con las giras no tengo tiempo…

- ¿Compites?

- Nunca competí.

- ¿Por qué? Debes ser muy buena patinando, no me digas que es el único salto que sabes…-pidió.

- No, incluso hice patinaje en pareja por unos meses, pero jamás competí ni nada, es un hobby…

- Muéstranos-pidió Shannon y los demás asintieron.

- ¡No tengo pareja!

- No te digo que patines con alguien, debes tener alguna rutina, muéstranosla…

- No, mejor no…

- ¡Anda Sam!- la animó Carly tomando una botella de agua de su bolso y haciendo que cayera el de su mejor amiga.

- Pero hay mucha gente…

- En unos minutos te puedo asegurar que no habrá nadie-dijo Spencer-todos decide tomar algo a estas horas…

- Pero…

- ¿Miedo Puckett?-la desafió Freddie.

- ¡Nunca!

- ¿Entonces…?

- Bien, pero cuando se vacíe la pista-accedió levantando su bolso sin notar que el traje se había caído.

- ¿Qué es?-preguntó Carly levantándolo, los ojos de Sam se abrieron sorprendidos y se sonrojó ligeramente.

- ¿Un traje?-le preguntó Shannon-Dijiste que no competías.

- No lo hago, pero me gusta más patinar con traje-comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué lo trajiste?-le preguntó Gibby.

- Melanie lo guardó, metió un montón de cosas diciendo que iba a necesitarlas…

- Tenía razón…-comentó Brad.

- No voy a usarlo.

- ¡Sí lo harás!-dijo Carly- Quiero verte patinar con eso.

Al final, como siempre que Carly insistía usando "su mirada" accedió. Minutos después ya tenía el traje puesto y la pista estaba vacía, muchos se había ido, otros estaban sentados de la misma forma que Shannon había estado desde que llegaron. Notó a la niña que tenía miedo de patinar, miraba hacia la pista pensativa, quizá buscando la valentía para aprender, vio en ella a la pequeña Sammy de cuatro años que sufría el mismo miedo que esa niña, decidió dedicarle su presentación.

Una suave melodía de piano resonaba en el lugar, junto con el bajo murmullo de las personas. Sam se ubicó en el centro de la pista y la niña la miró, le devolvió la mirada sonriendo. _Esta es para ti pequeña…_ pensó.

**Freddie POV**

Se ubicó en la pista y le sonrió a una niña que la miraba expectante, me sorprendí, pensé que nos miraría con cara de "A mamá nadie le gana" pero prácticamente nos ignoró.

Comenzó deslizándose de forma suave y delicada, sus gestos y la posición de sus dedos cambiaban como si estuviera actuando algo. Transmitía cierta melancolía, dulzura y esperanza, al igual que la canción. Hacía piruetas, pequeños saltos y cortos giros… No podía dejar de mirarla, ¡era hermosa! Escuche algunos "Wow" entre mis amigos, pero lo que más me asombró fue el comentario de mi novia "¡Como es que no compite!" susurró como indignada, la verdad es que parecía profesional…

No podía mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera Sam, no parecía la misma Samantha Puckett capaz de derribar a un camionero con un cartón de leche, pero lo era, simplemente nos mostraba otro lado de ella. Sus ojos no hicieron contacto con nosotros, en realidad con nadie más que esa niña, a quien miró un par de veces después de algún salto o pirueta; parecía que evaluaba sus reacciones… Se notaba su concentración, estaba abstraída, pero irradiaba una belleza que pocas veces se veía en ella, era una belleza que iba más allá de su físico e incluso su personalidad, parecía venir de su alma.

Era imposible negar la perfección de su cuerpo, todas sus curvas quedaban mucho más marcadas por el traje negro que vestía, y su personalidad siempre me había gustado, pero el amor, ese "romántico y de pareja" que sentía por ella hacía cuatro años atrás, ya no estaba. Iba a casarme con la hermosa mujer sentada al lado mío y era muy feliz por eso, Sam era sólo una gran amiga, aún así, ¿no es muy pronto para el matrimonio?

**Fin de Freddie POV**

**Sam POV**

Terminé y escuché algunos aplausos, además de unos gritos de mis amigos, sonreí un poco y me acerqué a la niñita, que ya casi tenía un pie en la pista. _Funcionó…_ me dije, se la veía muy emocionada por patinar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté arrodillándome a su altura.

- Nicole…-me dijo aún asombrada.

- ¡Qué bonito nombre!-me sonrió- Me llamo Samantha, pero dime Sam…

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Quieres patinar conmigo?-le pregunté, sus padres estaban un par de metros detrás de ella sonriendo.

- Yo… yo no sé patinar…-me respondió apenada y mirando hacia un costado.

- Eso no es problema, yo puedo enseñarte…

- No, no gracias…

- ¿Tienes miedo?-le pregunté con suavidad.

- ¿Y si me caigo?

- ¿Sabes andar en bicicleta?-le pregunté y ella asintió, parecía no entender-¿te caíste mientras aprendías?

- Sí, me sangraron las rodillas varias veces…

- ¿Aún te caes?

- ¡No!-dijo alegre.

- Es lo mismo con el patinaje-le aseguré-puede que te caigas al principio, pero luego no pasará…

- ¿Tú te caíste?

- Muchísimas veces- admití- y al principio tenía mucho miedo-abrió los ojos- pero mi papá me ayudó y aprendí…

- Papá también quería ayudarme-me susurró-pero ¿qué pasa si lo hago mal? Estaban muy contentos porque aprendiera…

- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que se sentirán muy orgullosos de ver que lo intentas.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sip…-Nicole me sonrió llena de alegría- ¿Vamos?-le tendí mi mano y la sujeto.

- ¿Puedes enseñarme todo eso que hiciste?

- Se necesitan muchos años de entrenamiento aprender eso, pero si no dejas de practicar aprenderás...

- ¡Nikki!-la llamó su padre y ambas miramos en su dirección, tenía una cámara de video en la mano- Saluda princesa…

Las dos saludamos sonriendo y empecé a mostrarle la posición de su cuerpo para patinar…

**Fin de Sam POV**

Carly, Brad, Spencer, Gibby, Freddie y Shannon hablaban sobre Sam.

- Es muy buena patinando-aseguró Shannon-y parece que también enseñando, podría dedicarse a esto…-dijo señalándola.

- ¿Quién diría que se llevaba tan bien con los niños?-comentó Spencer.

- Con mi hermano siempre fue muy dulce…-dijo Gibby, ¿celoso?

- Es cierto-dijo Carly y todos rieron.

- Mira Nicole, ellos son mis amigos…-le dijo Sam a la niña.

- ¡Hola!-saludó feliz la niña-¡pude patinar hasta aquí, Sam!-festejó.

- ¿Lo ves? Eres buena, aprendes muy rápido…-la felicito.

- ¡Talentos así no se esconden!-la retó Carly y rieron.

- Se agrega otro a la lista…-comentó Freddie guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Otro qué, Benson?-preguntó la rubia.

- Otro talento…

Rieron recordando aquél día hace unos años y fueron a patinar; Sam y Nicole seguían de la mano, y Shannon continuaba observando sentada.

Unas horas después, ya habían comido un poco, Nicole se había ido, Sam se había quitado el traje y estaba sentada con Shannon.

- ¿Por qué no patinas?

- ¿Nadie te contó?-la cantante negó con la cabeza-Simplemente ya no patino…

- Pero antes sí…-la otra rubia asintió-¿qué pasó?

- Yo…-suspiró- competía, había empezado a competir en pareja hacía poco y nos costaba mucho coordinar…

- Entiendo, para que funcione debe ser más espontaneo, ¿cierto?

- Exacto, uno de los dos siempre se tenía que esforzar, o a veces ambos…-se quedó pensando-nos des coordinamos un segundo, estábamos cansados, no pudo sostenerme y caí… me lesioné el tobillo…-dijo señalando su pie derecho.

- ¿No puedes patinar?

- No profesionalmente, apenas puedo hacer algunos saltos…-se encogió de hombros-pasé casi un año sin creerme lo que me decían los doctores, practicaba y practicaba, pero caía mal…

- Wow…

- Sí, al final, dejé los patines…-se encogió de hombros.

- Y ¿no te duele ver a la gente patinando?

- No si saben aprovechar lo que tienen…-Sam la miró-tú deberías competir…

- Lo mío es la música…-le contestó.

- No parece…

- Nunca viste un recital mío, ¿verdad?-Shannon negó-busca videos en internet y verás…

Se sonrieron. _Pobre Shannon, parece buena chica, el idiota va ser feliz con ella…_ pensó Sam y sonrió con amargura.

- ¡Ey Puckett!-la saludó Carly-nosotros nos vamos-dijo señalando a Spencer, rad y Gibby-¿tú vienes con nosotros?

- No, creo que me voy a quedar un rato…

- ¿Tú te quieres ir, amor?-le preguntó Freddie a su novia.

- No, quiero quedarme.

- De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos!- se despidió la castaña y se fue.

Las rubias y el castaño se quedaron charlando unos minutos, Sam les contó que aprendió patinaje en pareja para el video clip de una de sus canciones, y continuó haciéndolo unos meses después, pero no lograba la conexión y coordinación necesarias con su pareja y decidió continuar sola.

- Yo… voy a patinar un momento…-dijo viendo unos niños que jugaban.

Shannon y Freddie se quedaron viendo cómo la rubia jugaba con los niños a pillarse y rieron.

- Ve…-le dijo la chica a su novio, y el fue junto con su amiga.

Estuvieron jugando un rato, y Sam se había llegado a olvidar de la presencia de Shannon, hasta que la vio entrando a la pista con una temerosa sonrisa.

- Mira-le susurró a su amigo y el corrió hacia su novia y la tomó de las manos.

- Había olvidado la hermosa sensación del hielo debajo de los patines…-comentó Shannon sonriente.

- ¡Estás patinando!-dijo Freddie.

- Al parecer, sí inspiras…-le dijo Shannon a Sam.

- Yo tengo que irme…-y antes de que pudieran detenerla, la cantante se alejó de ellos sonriendo, acomodó sus cosas y volvió a su hotel.

Se dejó caer en la cama y pensó, ¿en realidad estaban volviendo sus sentimientos hacia Freddie? ¿que no lo había olvidado? No, era sólo parte de su pasado. _Melanie no tiene razón, yo sé que lo olvidé, no es verdad que comparo a todos mis novios con él…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Para ser sincera nunca patiné sobre hielo ni nada, y aunque está en mi lista de "Cosas que hacer antes de morir" lo veo lejano jaja<strong>

__**Gracias por leer! Dejen su opinión ^^ incluso si es una amenaza D:**


End file.
